In order to dispense treatments, mobile agricultural implements commonly include a frame, at least one front wheel, a set of rear wheels, a tank for storing a treatment to be dispensed, and a pair of boom assemblies.
Each boom assembly typically includes a triangular or L-shaped configuration with the base triangle or the lower leg of the L-shaped configuration at the bottom of the boom. Alternatively, each boom assembly may include an inverted right triangle configuration with the base of the triangle at an uppermost portion of the boom as shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,501.